Project Summary We have been studying the molecular control of circadian behavioral rhythms using Drosophila as a model system. Homologues of genes initially characterized in the fly, have now been linked to the control of rhythmic behavior and physiology in vertebrates, including fish, frogs, mice and humans. A central component of the fly clock is a feedback circuit in which two clock proteins, PERIOD (PER) and TIMELESS (TIM), repress their own transcription. Temporal delays in this feedback promote oscillatory gene expression. We have recently discovered novel cellular features controlling one such delay. Additional studies have identifed new genes and proteins affecting periodicity of the circadian clock. In this proposal we will (1) examine the effects of specific DBT- directed phosphorylations on distinct PER functions such as transcriptional repression, stability and timed nuclear accumulation. (2) PER and TIM appear to be modified by their physical interaction in the cytoplasm, allowing their subsequent, independent nuclear accumulation. We will study the roles of two kinases, DBT and CK2, and a phosphatase, PP2a, in this regulation. (3) We will determine whether a newly discovered, PER/TIM cytoplasmic interval timer contributes to temperature compensation of the circadian clock. (4) We will conduct a high-throughput screen for new genes and proteins regulating the timed nuclear accumulation of PER and TIM in cultured cells. (5) A locomotor activity screen involving several hundred transgenic RNAi stocks has shown that reduction of a specific karyopherin substantially lengthens the period of the fly clock. The molecular pathway underlying this protein's contribution to rhythmicity will be explored in flies and S2 cells.